Torchwood Unidentified Submerging Waters
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: “Come on Miss Cooper” laughed Jack “Into the Hub” As Jack stepped onto the slab he heard a scream and then a loud splash. He turned only to see that Gwen had disappeared...


Torchwood.

Outside the government beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future. The twenty first century is when everything changes, and you've got to be ready.

Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness strolled down the bay beside each other. Jack breathed in the cool morning breeze and smiled. That's what he loved about Cardiff, the air and the gorgeous people, well there weren't many of them but there was Gwen.

"Isn't it fantastic weather today?" sang Jack.

Gwen shook her head and pulled her coat tighter around her "Not really, It's windy and it looks like it gonna chuck it down"

Jack turned and looked at her. She was right. The sky was grey and he felt a raindrop or two collide with his cheek. The shower began to fall faster and faster until heavy rain fell all around them.

"Come on Miss Cooper" laughed Jack "Into the Hub"

As Jack stepped onto the slab he heard a scream and then a loud splash. He turned only to see that Gwen had disappeared...

Jack Harkness slammed his hands down on his desk. Why couldn't they find her? The team had done search after search of the river and the bay but had found nothing.

Where was she? Was she alright? What if she was hurt?

Thoughts raced through his head over and over again. They had to find her, _he_ had to find her.

She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly as she accustomed to the light. It was so bright. It burned. She attempted to sit up but something was holding her down, something so strong that she felt physically ill to move. She wretched as she struggled, she rocked her body from side to side until in the end she gave up, laying back and letting the nausea decrease.

"Coffee?" asked Ianto from the door.

Jack looked up at the depressing face that stood before him "No thanks" he looked down at the desk, his blue eyes dark and melancholic "Im not eating or drinking anything until I find Gwen"

"I don't think that's a good idea Sir" piped Ianto "You need to look after yourself; I mean look at you...when was the last time you had a shave?"

"Are you trying to make some stupid sarcastic joke Ianto?!" ranted Jack "Don't you know that people from the fifty first century don't have facial hair"

Ianto giggled to himself but Jack only ordered for him to leave. He slumped down in his chair, readjusting the tightness of one of his braces and brushed away a none existing crease from his wrinkleless trousers. Most people let themselves go when someone they cared about went missing, but Jack couldn't let stubble take over his face or let his clothes be flawed, there was just no way he could let go and give up on himself.

Gwen choked slightly on the gag that had been violently thrust into her mouth. A dark shadow leaned over to pull it out a little dropping something small and round into her mouth before pushing the cloth back in. Gwen felt the pill slide down her throat as she dry swallowed it.

Jack darted across the Hub to Gwen's work station, Ianto's old desk until he was ejected from it for the newbie who ended up second in command, but none of the team cared, they all liked Gwen. Jack gazed at the items that lay in the same place as where she'd left them, picking up a pen and notebook that lay on the desk he headed back to his dark and dreary office. The pen would give him a connection to her and the book? Well it would make good reading.

He opened the hard front cover and smiled at the beautifully quick written words that had been entered at difference points, some paragraphs and pages in blue or green ink, others in black or red.

31st November 2007

The day has been as usual as it can get at a minimum.

Ianto equals coffee, Tosh equals computing, and Owen equals cutting open mouldy dead people who have been chewed on by Weevils or other aliens with weird teeth marks. That leaves only one more person, Captain Jack Harkness, let me rephrase that, the infamous Captain Jack Harkness. He's clever, he's witty, he's well-dressed, he's charming and he's so bloody g...!

Jack slammed the book shut before he could read any further. He was crying, he could hear Gwen saying these words in his head, she wrote how she spoke.

He decided that he didn't want to read the rest of that entry, to personal. He flicked through a few pages back and found himself at the date 27th July 2007.

27th July 2007

What a day! We've been rushed off our feet today chasing after some bloody Weevil with a medallion. Jack told us all to spilt into pairs, Owen and Toshiko went to check out near Hope Street, Ianto was left with the SUV and as usual I was with Jack. It's like when there could be danger, (which there always is in this job) I have to be close to him. He's really possessive too!

Not long after we'd all spilt up, me and Jack found the Weevil in an alleyway. We thought it was strange at first because it seemed as though it was giving up, and before we knew it we were surrounded by the little alienated buggers! Jack told me to run but I wasn't exactly gonna run through a pack of Weevils seeing as the first time I saw one it bit into some guys neck and literally munched on him! I was quiet scared actually and I kept edging towards Jack and at one point I even held onto a baggy part of his greatcoat sleeve just so I could give myself some reasurement that we'd be safe. But then what did Jack do? Goes and shouts 'come on then!! Come get me!!'

He's such a wind up, but that's what we all love about him...some more than others.

Well goodnight little diary, I've got to go now because Ianto made coffee for everyone and has taken it into the Boardroom, really that lad should own Star Bucks!!

Xxx Gwen xxx

Jack smiled at the end and closed the book shut, he heard voices, almost like cheering, Maybe Gwen was back?! Could it really be her?

He dashed out into the Hub and shouted "Gwen?!..."

His voice trailed off as he saw that it was only Toshiko and Owen applauding Ianto who had arrived through the rolling cog-door holding numerous boxes of pizza.

"Please tell me you got meat feast?!" asked Owen.

"Yes of course Owen, what do you think I am?" he handed Owen a box "Toshiko, ham and pineapple...and Jack...there's cheese here and there's also a pepperoni, I forgot that Gwen wasn't here"

"Like I said Ianto, no food or drink until Gwen returns home safely"

With that he headed back into his office, closing the door behind him. Owen rested himself on the edge of Toshiko's work station as he ate a slice of pizza.

"What's wrong with him? We all miss Gwen but he's totally freaked out!"

"Maybe it means he can't disappear on us like he did" mumbled Ianto "Because his little second in command isn't ready and present"

Toshiko spun around and stared at him "Ianto that sounded really mean and a bit psychotic, anyone would think you kidnapped her"

"What's to say she has been kidnapped? I mean what if she decided to pull a Harkness"

Toshiko shrugged her shoulders "A Harkness?"

"I think Ianto means where you say nothing, tell nobody, leave no explanation of where you going and just up and leave for a while" Owen added "Maybe whilst Gwen's gone Jack will get engaged"

Toshiko hit Owen on the arm once Ianto was out of sight "Don't influence him Owen, something isn't right about the way Ianto's been behaving since Gwen's, disappearance, he's really edgy and manic"

"No Tosh, you're just thinking that he's behind this aren't you, maybe you've had a bit too much pizza" Owen jumped of the desk, grabbed a slice of Toshiko's pizza and ran off into the medical room.

"Oi that's mine!"

Gwen screamed as a searing pain shot through her lower abdomen, but the scream was muffled by the gag and then finally silenced by a hand covering her face. The ache was unbearable. Drugs were being pumped into her, not the sort you'd find in hospitals or chemists, but others, ones she wasn't too familiar with.

Maybe it was an alien that had taken her, which meant she could be anywhere on Earth or even in space. Had she gone through the Rift? Or just shot up into the sky in some evil alien spacecraft?

Her head was full of questions that right now had no answers. But she'd find those answers and find her way home too.

"Jack?" called Toshiko as she walked into Jacks office and securely closed the door behind her "There's something that's been bugging me these last few days"

"Im sorry but I've got no time for personal problems..."

"Listen!! Its Ianto, he's been acting really weird recently"

"Weird in what way?"

"He's...well he's _too_ happy, ever since Gwen went missing...he's been in a better mood, he smiles, and his coffee has even got better"

"So you're saying what? That Ianto is holding Gwen hostage?"

Toshiko nodded "He's never liked her, not deep down" she sat on the edge of his desk "It's been a mêlée between them both ever since she arrived, a sort of civil war over who's the favourite"

Jack frowned "Im not getting you"

"Let me simplify it" she sighed "Ianto is teachers pet, new pupil arrives, teacher and new pupil take a shine to one another, new pupil takes Ianto's role, Ianto finds only one way to get rid of her, and hey presto he's got teacher to himself again, but teacher misses newbie and ignores Ianto, Ianto gets angry and therefore doesn't return newbie until...well maybe never! Understanding yet?"

"He's jealous of Gwen?!" blurted Jack.

He rushed out into the Hub and shouted Owen "Tosh, try to find a signal for Ianto, we don't know what he's doing to her, Owen get tranquilisers, if you've hated Ianto at any point in your life you've got a chance to get him back by shooting him in the ass"

"Lovely" he smiled "I get to cut open dead bodies _and_ shoot a co-worker, this job just gets better by the day"

"And Gwen..." Jack stopped as Toshiko looked at him "...we're coming to get you sweetheart"

Gwen looked around the room, it wasn't bright anymore, the room was painted white and there was nothing in it other than a chair and the metallic steel table that she was strapped to, a lot like the one in the medical room at the Hub. A figure was sat on the chair in a suit; he wore surgical gloves and had a smear of blood across his left cheek.

Gwen tried to speak but she had her mouth filled with a damp cloth.

"What does it feel like Gwen? To be separated from the ones you love?" came a familiar voice "It hurts doesn't it?"

'Ianto?' she thought.

"Did you really think I'd let you waltz in and take Jack? I don't think so" he got up and pulled the gag from her mouth "What've you got to say to that?"

Her throat was sore, she hadn't spoken in days "You...are a sick, twisted man...do you wonder why you aren't involved in the big stuff? It because you're so emotionally attached to your boss that you're unable to function!!"

Ianto slapped Gwen across the face violently "You'll regret you said that Gwen Cooper"

Meanwhile in the Torchwood SUV, Toshiko had managed to trace Ianto to an old warehouse just a mile or two away from Riverside, where Gwen lived.

They pulled up outside and quickly got out.

"Tosh, Owen you two search the right me and..." he stopped again "...I'll search the left"

The three spilt up. As Jack searched for Gwen he realised that what she'd wrote in the diary entry was true, he was possessive and he did always pair himself with her so he knew she'd be safe, well she was the newest of the team but that wasn't the reason.

"Jack?" came Toshiko's voice through his earpiece "We've found what was letting me trace Ianto, his earpiece, he's left it on a chair, its really weird in here Jack the whole room has been painted white and there's nothing in here but the chair that we found the earpiece one and a big metal medical table like the one in the medical room"

"Anything suspicious that might indicate Gwen has been held here?"

"Yep" came Owens voice "There are bloodstains everywhere..."

Jacks mobile phone began to ring and when he pulled it from his pocket he saw the name read Gwen.

"Hello? Gwen where are...?"

"Jack?" it was Ianto "I knew you'd get Tosh to trace me so I thought Gwen might like a little fresh air and open water if you get my drift"

"Ianto where are you?"

"Im in the Bay of course, you have five minuets Jack and then Gwen goes swimming"

Suddenly the line went dead. Jack got onto Owen and Toshiko "Both of you get of there pronto, he's taken her to the bay"

Gwen could hear seagulls; it felt strange to be breathing in fresh air. The breeze blew against her and the light rain dotted on her face, she opened her mouth and let the water drop through her lips, it was so cool and soothing. She knew that Ianto wasn't close by and that she could escape if she wanted to but her body wouldn't move, it seemed as though she was paralytic.

"What do you mean it won't start?" asked Toshiko.

"It won't start!" Jack slammed his hands against the steering wheel and placed his head in his hands.

"Jack are you crying?" came Owens voice from the back seat.

Jack looked at his watch. Three minuets fifty until Ianto killed Gwen. He undid his seat belt and looked at the two passengers.

"Get this thing started and I'll meet you at the Hub"

With that he jumped out of the vehicle and began to sprint to the Hub.

The public stopped and stared as a man in a shirt, braces and a 1950's greatcoat ran down the high street. Two police tried to stop him but he knew what they were about to do so flashed them his million dollar smile along with his Torchwood ID as he passed.

He ran across the Bay, his legs ached but he forced on, pumping his limbs in perfect sequence to his breathing. He had to make it before Ianto drowned Gwen. He glanced at his watch. One minuet forty left.

Ianto flung out his leg into Gwen over and over again "You stole my Captain you bitch!!"

Gwen opened her eyes to see Ianto topple over.

"Its alright sweetheart, you're safe now" came an all too familiar voice.

It was Jack. He slid his arms around her and scooped her up.

"Jack it hurts..." she whimpered "He drugged me up to the eyeballs and I feel like I've been cut across my stomach..."

That was when Jack noticed that Gwen's light coloured blouse had been stained crimson. She had a gash, violently cut, across her abdomen.

"We need to get you into the Hub"

By this time Owen and Toshiko had arrived back. Owen rushed into the medical room to clear the steel table so he could work his magic on Gwen's injuries. Jack carried her through the rolling cog-door in both arms, steadying her head with his shoulder. She was deteriorating radically. He could hear her taking profound breaths as he lay her down on the table.

"Come on Jack, step back and let Owen do his thing" cooed Toshiko.

"I...i err...I'll be in my office if anyone needs anything"

He scurried off and closed the door shut behind him. The dairy was where he'd last left it, taking up as much courage as he could he turned back to the first entry he'd read from it.

31st November 2007

The day has been as usual as it can get at a minimum.

Ianto equals coffee, Tosh equals computing, and Owen equals cutting open mouldy dead people who have been chewed on by Weevils or other aliens with weird teeth marks. That leaves only one more person, Captain Jack Harkness, let me rephrase that, the infamous Captain Jack Harkness. He's clever, he's witty, he's well-dressed, he's charming and he's so bloody gentle! He means the world to me, and the stars, and all the other planets and things that float about in space. There are so many nights I used to cry myself to sleep, especially when I and Rhys argued but the thought of seeing Jack the next day keeps me going. I love him.

Got to go, Jack wants us all in the Vault, what he says goes!

Xxx Gwen xxx

Jack swilled the brandy around the edge of the glass. He wasn't really one to drink, but now seemed like the perfect occasion. After downing the contents in one he slammed the glass down on his desk.

"I never knew you drank" came a voice from the doorway.

Jack looked up to see Gwen stood with one arm on the doorframe the other on her hip. Jack stood up and ushered her into his seat.

"There's no need to fuss Jack" she smiled.

"Yes there is, you were kidnapped and then attacked" he replied sitting on the edge on his desk.

Gwen looked at him and then at the brandy glass, next to it lay her diary "Is that my diary? Please tell me you havent read any of it Jack"

He looked away from her.

"Oh for God sake Jack! Dairies are personal, you're not supposed to..."

Gwen was cut of mid-sentence. Something was obstructing her lips from producing words. Jack was now leaning over her slightly with his hands on both of her shoulders making her lean as far back into the chair as she could go. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself forward. He let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up so she could bind her legs around him as they kissed passionately.

"Tell me you love me" Gwen whispered.

Jack laughed slightly as they kissed. Gwen repeated it but Jack didn't reply, he went to kiss her again but she leaned back making Jack lose his balance, knocking items off his desk and accidentally letting go of her, sending her flying backwards onto the desk.

"I said tell me you love me"

"Don't be daft" he smiled, bending over her to kiss her neck only to be stopped by Gwen lifting her knees up.

"I said tell me you love me"

Jack nodded "I do"

He bent over again but Gwen only repeated her previous actions "Say it Jack, if you do then say it"

Jack laughed and looked away from her; Gwen sat up and shoved him away vaguely.

"You do love me don't you Jack?" she questioned "I mean, Toshiko and Owen have filled me in how erratically you've been behaving recently, no food or drink...mood swings..."

"Shut up" he ordered "And what would you do if I don't love you, ey? Throw a tantrum? Hand in your resignation? Or would you just carry on kissing me?"

"Depends on what your answer is" she whispered "And whether or not I get it in the next few seconds, I'll ask once more...Jack Harkness? Do you love me?"

Jack nodded "Yes, I love you Gwen Cooper"

"You better not be saying that just to get me into bed"

"Do I have to tell you I love you to do that?" he asked sarcastically "No im being serious now, I do love you, I love you more than the moon and the stars and the planets and the aliens that inhabit them, and you're my heart Gwen, my soul, if I didn't have you I'd die"

"That's rich!" she blurted "Coming from the man who can't die!"

"Why are we arguing over the fact that I'd happily die for you?"

Gwen hit him hard on the chest "Don't you get it Jack?! I don't want you to die for me because then I wouldn't have you!! You'd be dead!! Cant you get that you insane man!!"

Jack reached out and grabbed her arm; dropping down on his knees he squeezed her hand "Marry me Gwen?"

"What?"

"I said marry me"


End file.
